


The Stand-In

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stand-In

**Author's Note:**

> For luvarvinsloane.
> 
> fanfic100 Jack Bristow and Arvin Sloane #19 - White. My table is [here](http://kangeiko.livejournal.com/113677.html).

Most of the horrible things Sydney thought about her father have faded. She took long baths and drank many glasses of wine, and let them fall between her fingers as sand. She forgave him in pieces, in slices of humanity she summoned from she knew not where.

Later, when it flares again, when she wants to hurt him but can't summon the words for it, she closes her eyes and calls up the image again: the whiteness of her dress; the brilliance of Danny's smile; the heaviness of the ring on her finger; and Sloane, walking her down the aisle.

*

fin


End file.
